Past-Present
by aka.hikasa
Summary: "Jangan meremehkanku, Tuan."/"Baiklah, jangan menilai hanya dari sampulnya saja, benar?"/Semua berawal dari acara reuni SMP yang mereka hadiri. Kiyoshi Teppei dan Aida Riko, dulu dan sekarang. Dapatkah kau lihat perbedaannya?


**Past-Present**

 **.**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Past-Present ©

Warning : OOC, miss typo

.

.

.

* * *

 **Past**

 **.**

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak bisa dibilang spesial.

Kiyoshi Teppei hanya kebetulan saja melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di salah satu kursi yang jauh dari keramaian.

Pemuda 20 tahun itu baru sadar bahwa ia sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu setelah gadis itu menatapnya balik sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kiyoshi sendiri tidak tahu dorongan apa yang membuat kakinya melangkah mendekati gadis bersurai coklat sebahu itu. Masih belum mengubah posisi duduknya, sang gadis bertopang dagu di atas meja kayu. Terlihat dari wajah manisnya bahwa ia tidak terlalu menikmati acara yang ia hadiri ini.

"Hai." Sahut Kiyoshi terdengar ragu setelah terpisah dua langkah dari tempat gadis itu duduk.

Melirik Kiyoshi sebentar, lalu menggangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia memutar kepalanya kembali dan menatap gelasnya yang sudah kosong setelahnya.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" Kiyoshi melontarkan pertanyaannya bersamaan dengan jarinya yang menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah sang gadis. Yang ditanya hanya mengendik bahu tidak peduli.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah sang gadis, walau ia sebenarnya sangat ingin. Hanya saja, ia bingung bagaimana untuk memulainya. Berkali-kali Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya, namun sepertinya gadis itu memang tidak ada niat untuk mengobrol dengan Kiyoshi sedikitpun.

"Kau sendiri saja?" Suara riang Kiyoshi memecah keheningan.

"Kelihatannya?"

"Kau... sendiri."

"Nah, kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri."

Kiyoshi tertawa kikuk. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Mencoba mencairkan suasana, ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Diam."

"Tidak takut?"

"Tidak."

"Bahkan saat ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakmu mengobrol."

Gadis itu diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

"...baiklah." gumam Kiyoshi sembari menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Kuharap kau menikmati pestanya."

Tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Kiyoshi sebelum memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati sekumpulan orang sedang asik mengobrol dan bergurau. "Tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"

Kiyoshi menoleh kecil dengan alis terangkat. Gadis di sebelahnya melanjutkan, "Kukira kau tipikal orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja dan dengan baik hati akan mengobrol dengan orang-orang di sana, daripada hanya duduk berdiam diri di sini."

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu." Ujar Kiyoshi terus terang. "Lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka tempat ramai, jadi aku ke sini." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu ikut memerhatikan sekumpulan orang yang gadis tadi maksud. "Kau sendiri mengapa di sini? Maksudku, mengapa tidak bergabung dengan temanmu yang la—"

"Tidak ada yang aku kenal di sini." Kiyoshi mendadak menghentikan ucapannya saat gadis itu mulai menjawab. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan Kiyoshi mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Aku hanya diajak menemaninya. Katanya ini acara pesta tahun baru yang dibuat temannya, tapi yang kulihat ini seperti acara reuni SMA. Dan kelihatannya ia sangat menikmati acara ini—itu membuatku kesal—, padahal ia mengajakku dengan alasan supaya ada teman mengobrol." Ia mengesah panjang sambil menyelipkan surai coklatnya ke belakang telinga. " _Megane baka_ itu..."

 _Megane baka_...

Petunjuk yang cukup jelas. Kiyoshi langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Kurasa dia sudah berbohong kepadamu." ujar Kiyoshi ikut memerhatikan orang yang disebut _megane baka_ tadi. "Ini memang acara reuni, kau tahu? Reuni SMP."

Hening sejenak. Alis saling bertaut seiring dengan tubuh sang gadis yang dicondongkan ke arah Kiyoshi. " _Apa_?"

Tanpa sadar, Kiyoshi menelan ludah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tatapan gadis ini begitu... menyeramkan? Ini 'kan memang acara reuni yang kebetulan bertepatan dengan tanggal 31 Desember. Apa salahnya jika ia berkata jujur?

Tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ia menambahkan sedikit _bumbu_ pada ucapannya. "Maksudku," jeda sebentar, "ini memang acara reuni yang bersamaan dengan pesta tahun baru."

Setelah mendengar ralat—dadakan—Kiyoshi, gadis itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya sambil menghela napas berat.

Dan Kiyoshi menghela napas lega. Ia selamat.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang kau kenal di sini?" Kiyoshi mulai bertanya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya menemaninya. Aku bukan alumni SMP kalian."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berkenalan denganku."

"Tidak tertarik."

Kiyoshi meringis mendengarnya. "Kau tidak bergabung dengan Hyuuga?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. "Jika bergabung dengannya pun tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan. Hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan yang tidak aku mengerti dan pura-pura tertawa saat mendengar lelucon tidak lucu mereka? Yang benar saja."

Kiyoshi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kurasa aku mengerti jika berada di posisimu."

Iris coklat Kiyoshi memandang sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa temannya sudah mulai bersenang-senang di atas lantai dansa. Suatu ide gila terlintas begitu saja dari otak cerdas seorang Kiyoshi Teppei.

Ia bangkit dan sukses menarik perhatian gadis yang dari tadi ia ajak mengobrol. Sebelah tangannya terulur di hadapan gadis itu, dibalas dengan kerutan di dahi sang gadis. Sudah ia duga.

"Ingin berdansa denganku?"

.

.

.

Namun, yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya adalah...

"Wah, kau berdansa dengan baik."

...gadis bersurai coklat ini menerima tawarannya, walau terlihat sempat berpikir beberapa detik sebelum menerima uluran tangan Kiyoshi. Mungkin gadis itu menerima tawarannya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan kesal gadis itu terhadap Hyuuga Junpei. _Well_ , Kiyoshi tidak peduli jika memang benar seperti itu.

Gadis di hadapannya menatapnya tajam sebelum berkata, "Jangan meremehkanku, _Tuan_."

Kiyoshi tertawa pelan. Tuan? Ia baru pertama kali dipanggil seperti itu oleh perempuan.

"Baiklah, jangan menilai hanya dari sampulnya saja, benar?" ujar Kiyoshi sambil memutar tubuh mungil sang gadis lalu kembali menghadapnya.

Sang gadis menaikan alis ketika menangkap sorot mata berbeda dari pemuda di hadapannya. Perubahan tinggi badan yang cukup kontras membuatnya harus sedikit mendongak untuk lebih jelas menatap mata Kiyoshi. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan suaranya meninggi.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

.

.

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak, namun senyumnya seketika mengembang seiring dengan ia yang menyebutkan namanya. "Aida Riko."

.

.

Yang Kiyoshi ingat, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum yang sangat indah dari seorang gadis.

* * *

 **Present**

 **.**

Pemandangan beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menjadi kegiatan yang dilakukan Aida Riko sejak ia datang ke cafe ini lima belas menit yang lalu. Beruntunglah ia mendapatkan tempat duduk dekat jendela besar cafe. Gadis itu menghela napas dengan tangan yang bertopang dagu. Sesekali melirik jam tangannya penuh harap. Baiklah, ia mulai bosan menunggu.

Seperti permintaannya yang dari tadi ia rapalkan dalam hati terkabul, terdengar denting kecil bel bersamaan dengan munculnya pemuda berperawakan tinggi berbalut mantel yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dari balik pintu cafe. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan.

"Teppei!" sahut Riko sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kiyoshi Teppei melihatnya dan tersenyum. Seketika itu pula ia mengambil langkah lebar menuju tempat Aida Riko berada. "Maaf aku terlambat."

" _Mou_ , kau dari mana saja?"

"Yah... aku agak kesulitan menemukan alamatnya. Cafe ini benar-benar jauh dari keramaian kota."

Riko menjentikkan jari. "Itulah nilai _plus_ nya!" sahutnya semangat yang segera dibalas tatapan bingung Kiyoshi. Seakan lupa akan rasa kesal karena telah menunggu Kiyoshi hampir seperempat jam, Riko malah menyuruh Kiyoshi untuk melepas mantelnya dan segera duduk. Kiyoshi memilih kursi yang berhadapan dengan Riko.

"Teppei, tahun ini tidak ada acara reuni atau pesta tahun baru seperti tahun lalu?"

Menaikan alisnya heran."Ya, tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kiyoshi. "Riko, kau suka acara-acara seperti itu?"

Baru saja akan menyangkal, Aida Riko melonjak kecil saat merasakan getaran dari tas tangannya. "Oh, tunggu sebentar." Sahut Riko dengan tangan yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas. "Sepertinya ada telepon."

Setelah menemukan benda yang dimaksud, gadis itu segera mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas dan melihat tulisan yang tertera pada layar ponsel.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiyoshi penasaran.

"Papa." Riko menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kiyoshi. "Halo, Papa. Iya benar, aku sedang bersama Teppei. Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu makanan nanti. Dan— eh, apa?" Riko sedikit menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan yang... sulit diartikan. Alis Kiyoshi Teppei terangkat menghadapi ekspresi tidak biasa Riko.

Apa yang ayahnya katakan sampai membuat gadis yang selalu ceria ini mendadak diam?

"Untuk apa?" Riko kembali berbicara dengan ayahnya di telepon, sesekali melirik Kiyoshi. "Kurasa tidak perlu... Apa? Papa tenang saja. Iya, aku mengerti. Dadah!"

Riko menghela napas lega setelah memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan ayahnya.

"Tadi..." sahut Kiyoshi sambil menimang, jadi bertanya atau tidak. "Ada apa? Apa yang ayahmu katakan?" Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu tersenyum geli. "Papa ingin bicara denganmu tadi," Kiyoshi melotot setelahnya. "Tapi kubilang tidak perlu."

Lalu seperti ada angin segar tiba-tiba menerpa wajah Kiyoshi. "Eh, apa? Kenapa?"

Ponsel di letakkan di atas meja, lalu tangannya kembali bertopang dagu. "Papa hanya akan bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu. Makanya aku rasa kau tidak perlu bicara dengannya." Jawab Riko sambil lalu.

Kiyoshi menelengkan kepala, merasakan ada yang aneh dari jawaban gadis di hadapannya. "Alasannya itu saja?"

Getar ponsel Riko membuat dua orang yang saling berhadapan ini melonjak kaget. Dua pasang mata itu segera menatap benda yang sedang bergetar di samping lengan Riko.

Alasan yang sangat natural. Riko bersyukur dalam hati karena ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kiyoshi karena harus menjawab panggilan telepon. Penelponnya ini benar-benar penyelamat. Sepasang mata coklat Riko melebar penuh kilat gembira ketika melihat nama penelepon.

"Halo, Junpei!" Kiyoshi melirik cepat ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Riko menyapa dengan nada ceria, sangat ceria. Wajahnya berseri-seri, apalagi setelah indera pendengarnya menangkap suara khas Hyuuga Junpei memanggil namanya. Sang penelpon mengatakan sesuatu dan dibalas anggukan dari Riko, walau Hyuuga tidak dapat melihatnya. Terdengar lagi suara dari Hyuuga Junpei, kali ini suaranya meninggi, membuat Riko tertawa kecil. "Kami hanya ke cafe. Aku yakin Teppei tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Kiyoshi Teppei semakin menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung setelah mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

Kali ini Aida Riko tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Hyuuga dari telepon. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang telepon agar suaranya tidak terlalu keras terdengar oleh orang-orang di dalam cafe.

Kiyoshi memaku tatapannya kepada Aida Riko yang masih asik mengobrol dengan Hyuuga lewat telepon. Caranya berbicara, caranya tersenyum, caranya menatapnya, entah mengapa hanya melihatnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat kedua ujung bibir Kiyoshi tertarik melawan gravitasi. Kiyoshi bisa langsung melupakan segala keluh kesahnya ketika melihat senyum secerah matahari musim panas tersungging indah dari paras Aida Riko itu. Menyenangkan.

"Teppei."

Kiyoshi melonjak begitu suara ceria Riko mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Kiyoshi mengerjap dan menatap ponsel yang sengaja disodorkan Riko kepadanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, Riko?"

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu."

Jeda sebentar. " _Apa_?"

"Junpei ingin bicara denganmu."

Kiyoshi meringis sembari mengambil ponsel Riko lalu menempelkannya ke telinga kanan. Jantungnya bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya.

"KIYO—"

Terlebih ketika suara tinggi Hyuuga Junpei mulai memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Oh, tunggu dulu, Hyuuga. Sebelum kau menceramahiku—aku tahu kau akan melakukannya—dengarkan aku dulu, oke?" Kiyoshi memberanikan diri untuk menyela ucapan Hyuuga yang langsung disusul oleh gelak tawa Riko dan geraman Hyuuga. Melirik pasrah ke arah Riko yang sibuk tertawa sambil memegang perut sebelum kembali memusatkan pikirannya kepada Hyuuga yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau sudah mengenalku sejak SMP, benar? Oleh karena itu kau pasti tahu apa saja yang akan dan tidak akan aku lakukan dengan—"kalimatnya belum diselesaikan, malah ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap sejenak Riko yang kini sedang mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair, dan tentu saja belum berhenti tertawa. Kiyoshi tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "—orang yang aku cintai."

Gerakan tangan Aida Riko seketika terhenti. Kepalanya terangkat dan mendapati pemuda di hadapannya kini sedang menatap lembut ke arahnya.

Tuhan... Riko ingin meleleh melihat senyum Kiyoshi Teppei yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Makanya kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga Riko. Percayalah padaku, ya?"

Kiyoshi menyerahkan kembali ponsel Riko setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Hyuuga. Senyum masih terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia bicara apa saja?" tanya Riko setelah kalah dengan rasa penasarannya.

Kiyoshi memasang pose berpikir. "Hyuuga belum sempat bicara apa-apa karena aku bicara duluan."

"Hebat sekali. Kau bisa membuatnya diam."

"Oh ya, Riko, kau sengaja mengizinkannya untuk bicara denganku?"

"Sengaja?" Kali ini Riko yang memasang pose berpikir. " _Ne_ , aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari incaran Papa dan aku tidak mau membantumu lebih dari sekali dalam sehari."

Kali ini Kiyoshi cukup tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Riko. Kebiasaannya untuk merajuk kepada Riko setelah gadis itu berbuat _sadis_ kepadanya tidak ia lakukan untuk sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak kesal. Ah... Riko sudah biasa bertingkah sadis seperti ini, ia sudah kebal.

"Hyuuga perhatian sekali denganmu, ya?"

Tawa Riko terhenti. "Kau berpikir begitu?"

Kiyoshi mengagguk.

"Itu 'kan wajar."Sahut Riko di tengah kegiatannya membuka lembar daftar menu. "Kami sudah bersama dan saling mengenal dari kecil, walau kami sempat berpisah saat aku kelas lima."

"Kenapa?"

"Pindah ke Akita selama enam tahun." Riko menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Oh, dia juga sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri."

"Dan kau langsung patah hati mendengarnya. Ya 'kan, Riko?" Kiyoshi berceletuk tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi beberapa detik yang akan datang.

" _Mou_ , Teppei! Jangan bicara begitu!" ujar Riko sedikit membentak Kiyoshi. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi wajah dengan daftar menu. "Itu 'kan dulu."

Kiyoshi tertawa melihat tingkah Riko. "Iya, aku tahu." Tangannya bergerak sendiri dan menangkup hangat kedua tangan Riko yang masih memegang daftar menu. "Itu 'kan dulu." Ia tuntun tangan gadis itu untuk menurun, sehingga sekarang Kiyoshi dapat melihat wajah Aida Riko dengan jelas. "Sekarang yang Riko cintai adalah orang di hadapanmu ini, bukan?"

Wajah Riko memanas dan telah memerah seperti tomat segar yang siap dipanen. Gadis itu membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali tanpa ada satu kata pun yang berhasil ia lontarkan. Namun, senyum yang tersungging dan anggukan kecil darinya sudah Kiyoshi anggap sebagai jawaban yang sangat menenangkan.

.

.

Seiring dengan turunnya salju pertama pada hari terakhir bulan Desember itu dan diputarnya lagu _winter_ yang mengalun dari _speaker_ cafe, orbrolan ringan antara Kiyoshi Teppei dan Aida Riko kembali dilanjutkan.

.

.

Satu hal yang selama ini ia yakini sejak awal mereka bertemu setahun yang lalu. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, bagi Kiyoshi Teppei, senyum Aida Riko masih tetap sama. Senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat dari seorang gadis.

.

.

.

 **Present (Omake)**

"Ngomong-ngomong, tahun lalu itu bukan pesta tahun baru."

"Maksudmu _bukan pesta tahun baru_? Tapi Junpei—"

"Sudah kubilang waktu itu, dia membohongimu. Riko, itu memang acara reuni."

"Astaga, beraninya dia membohongiku... tunggu, KAU juga membohongiku, Teppei!"

"E-Eh... jangan marah dulu! Kau harus tahu alasanku melakukannya."

"Hah!?"

"Saat itu aku hanya mencoba untuk... menyelamatkan diri. Apa aku salah?"

"Kau pikir aku itu monster sampai kau harus menyelamatkan diri!?"

.

.

 **Fin**

Fict pertama di fandom kurobas (yeaaaah akhirnyaaaaaaaa) dan pakenya pair KiyoRiko~~ padahal niat awal mau bikin AoKise, malah nyasar(?) ke pair straight x'D Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, maaf kalau mereka berdua OOC, maaf kalau endingnya jadi begitu, da saya mah emang gini orangnya :')

Ano...makasih yang udah mau mampir dan baca sampai selesai, apalagi yang bersedia review fict ini~ makasih banyaaaaaak~ ^^ *bow*


End file.
